


Do You Want to go Outside

by DinoKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disney, Disney Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little song I came up with a while ago. Based on Frozen's "Do you want to build a snow man'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to go Outside

Do you wanna go on outside?   
C’mon let’s go an’ run   
I haven’t seen you in a while   
What’s in that vial…?   
C’mon let’s have some fun 

You used to visit so~ much   
An’ now you don’t   
I wish you would come by 

Do you wanna go on outside   
It doesn’t have to be for too long 

Leave me alone Alfred   
Alright fine…   
Do you wanna go on outside   
Or run around all through the yard   
We could go searching for some mysteries   
You could show me your fairies   
If not send me your regards   
(Please Arthur…) 

They’re getting a bit louder   
With all these unfair rules   
It leaves me wondering why   
(Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Drop!) 

Come out Arthur I know you’re there   
I’ve wondered where you had gone   
I’m standing tall, just like you taught me to   
But it comes back to you   
Will you let me in? 

We used to have each other   
Now it’s you on me   
What are we going to do?   
Do you wanna go on outside?


End file.
